Fairy
Owned Requirements No requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} La♪ Lala♪ {Line: 2} Welcome home! {Line: 3} I wanna eat a snack! {Line: 4} Owner, what should we play? {Line: 5} I wanna go on a picnic! Dialogue 'Talk' * Owner, I love the clothes that you brought for me ♪ Tee-hee. * Lala ♪ Lala ♪ I want you to listen to me practice! Hm, hmmmm ♪ * Owner, I want to hug you right now! Tee-hee♪ * My friend told me that Winter is a season for boredom...Owner, you already look bored!......bored! * Owner, give me a piggyback ride! ♪ * Karume invited us to go digging for sweet potatoes ♪ I'm going to go get ready! * The rice has turned gold. It's almost time to harvest it, right? It's the season for delicious rice! Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * Fairy, are you on good terms with your owner? * Fairy, hello! * Fairy, your clothes are great! Where did you get them? * Fairy, I can see your bedhead. * I came to play! * Next time, can we play with Owner? * Today I borrowed lots of books ♪ Would you like to read together, Fairy? * Yeep...! There are bugs in these chestnuts!! I'm kind of shocked... * Fairy, your room smells of flowers~ * Let's go watch flowers together♪ * It's warm outside, let's go for a walk? 'Socialized' * Thank you. * Owner, I'd like to meet again♪ * I made dango, so let's eat them together! * I was sunning in the garden! * He, he! Fairy, you have a ladybug on your head~! * Relax, take it easy! * Fairy, how was the weather outside? 'Recommended' * Does this match? * Pretty outfit! 'Bother' *Ah, Fairy! Welcome! 'Yell' * Thank you muchly! * I'll do my best! * It won't take but a moment! Be right back! Errand * 'Sleep' * I'm so sleepy... Waking Up * I'm still a bit sleepy... 'After Work/Study' * Work ' ** I did my very best. * 'Study ** Hope Change Talk * Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Mistress invited me to play chess with her! She said that she'll call me later ♪ * That Mistress... Who is she exactly? Another riddle! * Ah, Fairy! You also came here to read the picture book? Stage 1 *Ah! It's getting more nad more butty here! Owner! Owner! * I read this book before... It was... Difficult and I don't think I'm ready for it yet. * Owner, you chose a book already? That was fast! * What is this picture book... The title is too difficult to read. But the pictures are so pretty... Huh? Why is everything getting butty? * Today is the reading day! But the Agency Library is so big that I don't know what to read... Stage 2 *I must look for Owner... We're always together so I'm a bit scared... * ...it's a maze, rather than a garden? What is this place?! * Everything went white... Ah, I can see again!! A garden...? It's full of roses~ * I must look for Owner... We're always together so I'm a bit scared... Stage 3 *Wah! You startled me... Are you the maid here? Hello! * Do you know a person called Owner? You know? Where? Where is Owner? * Inside this house? I see, I see. Owner was invited by someone from this house? Oh! * Wow, what a big house. Does someone live here? I'll ask about Owner!! * I was called here as well...? I see! I'm going in ♪ Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *If we solve the riddle, we will be transported back to our world? I'll do my best! * *Knock, knock* Hello... Ah, Owner! Here you are! I'm so happy!! * What? We have to solve a riddle? What riddle? ...it's a secret?! Thinking about it is too hard!! * What is this place? ...Rose Mansion... How can we go back to our world? * What are you doing? Chess? ...oh, who is winning now? Stage 5: A mystery... *A riddle, a riddle... What's the riddle? I don't have any ideas!! Let's search inside the mansion... ♪ * Ho, ho, it says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress? Owner, you're like a detective! * This entrance hall is huge! You could put a really big show closet here~♪ ...oh, there are paintings here! * Let's try searching somewhere else! This room... Is another huge hall! * It's a painting of the mistress. There's something written here... Uh, it looks difficult, I can't read it! Stage 6 * Stage 7 *Hmm...Looks like we're walking in circles... Mazes are hard! * Huh? The left-hand rule...? Ah, I read about it once in a manga... I'll try! But we must watch out for brambles! * Uhm, we have to turn left here... Huh? There is no path. Is it my imagination? * Ah, this is the maze from before. Owner, I had to go through it when I was searching for you! * We stopped walking into dead ends! This left-hand rule is amazing ♪ Stage 8 *Uhm... Hmm... I know! The answer is Rose! * Correct? Yay ♪ Hurray! Rose Mistress will send us back to our world! * We finally get to the center~ Huh, is someone in the cluster of brambles? * Spirit of Brambles, do you have a riddle for us? looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?? * You're the Spirit of Brambles? Hello~! Uhm, we're searching for a riddle. Stage 9 *You'll send up back home? Thanks~ ♪ We'll come again~ Huh/ You'll prepare a most difficult riddle for the next time? Don't do that! * Mistress was the Spirit of Brambles? I was really surprised... Ah, the brambles around us are disappearing!! Amazing! * You don't have any friends? We will become your friends ♪ * Huh? Aaaah.. Spirit of Brambles is shining!! Oh? Mistress? Huh? * Call us if you're bored! Being bored is the worse~ Stage 10 *Yaawn... Oh? Is this the library? When did we...? * Oh, mistress is on the last page. how many people started coming to the mansion of the selfish mistress. And they lived happily ever after.... She must be happy. * Oh, it's evening already! The sun is setting. * That picture book from before... Oh? The brambles disappeared... Strange! * Today I'm going to read this picture book when we get back home! I'm sure it's interesting ♪ 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Shhh, Fairy, be quiet...! The sky pirates were over there... If we get found out we'll be in trouble! * I wonder how does the Flying City stay afloat... It really is strange to me! * I hear the princess was named the princess. It seems like she like she enjoys exploring different places and going on adventure! Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Today we're cleaning Silia's laboratory! I'll do my best!! * There's a lot of papers on this shelf... Huh? There's something shining in the back! ...I-I can't reach it!! * Ah, Fairy, thank you! Is this a gear? It's so shiny ♪ * Everything is turning white... I can't stand! * Huh? Is this bottle... Empty? Silia! Stage 2: The Town of Steam *Oh, you're an informant?! A store that sells information... Ah, I remember something like this from a movie we've seen recently. So cool ♪ * There are many shops around here! Let's ask for a way back to the Agency! * Huh? What a weird store. Uhm... I'm sorry! What are you selling? * W-what is that weird car?! And why is this town full of smoke and gears?! * Uhm... Ah! W-what is this place? We're not in Silia's lab anymore... Owner, wake up!! Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *No, we can't give you this gear! If we don't have this, we won't be able to get back home! A key to a treasure? But it's not... Ah, smoke!! * Hm, do you want something from us? ...this gold gear? * ...hm? This gear? ...it's said that there are door to a different world which can be opened with a gold gear...? W-where? In the Flying City? There's a place like that...? * Who's that? Owner? Someone is pulling my hand!! Stage 4: Steam Town Princess *Can we get to the Flying City and what kind of place is it...? Huh? We can go there? Ah, princess, please wait! * *Cough cough* ... Owner, are you okay? I'm fine!! The gear is fine too! * Huh? You'll help us return to our world? You're a really good person! Thank you very much! * Us? Uhm, before we knew it, we got transported to this world. Now we're looking for a way to the city in the sky to use this gear to send us back home. * Thanks for saving me!! Who are you? ...ah, you are the princess of this country?! Wow! Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! *Princess, what kind of store is this? ...airship? What's an airship? Owner, do you know? * Aaah!! Our eyes met!! They're coming here!! Run? Where? ...up in the sky?! * All these airships look very cool! Especially this one with orange wings... Wait, aren't those the sky pirates from before...? * Oh, they have many different planes here!! Oh, it's not a plane, it's an airship! I guess it looks like a ship if you look close enough! * Uhm, uhm... So we should board the airship and run!! Princess, we'll leave the steering to you!! Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *Wah, it's shaking!! Princess, what happened? ...you dropped your glasses?! Oh no!! If we don't steer the airship, we'll fall!! * I'll try steering the airship... Owner, I want you to shoot the sky pirates with these paint bullets! * We're flying~ ♪ This is so much fun!! ...ah, behind us! Sky pirates are chasing us! * Sky pirates are shooting at us! Aaah!! Huh? These are paint bullets! ...oh no, the airship will be all green! * Looks like we got through!! The sky pirate's airship is... Falling very slowly. I wonder if they're alright. Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1 *This bus doesn't shake at all! I think I'll be fine even if we move... Oh, I think it's better if we don't move after all... *Ah, Chief's song is really sad… This genre is called songs? *Ah! (Owner), you're only one number away from bingo! *It's supposed to be really big! Hm? A ticket? Wow! Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * I wonder if Julia is still carsick. She didn't look good... *I wonder what animals are here... I can't wait! *I'm so happy that the weather today is good~! It's a perfect day! *(Owner), the entrance is there! *Excuse me! Here are our tickets! Can we go in? Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *There are so many small animals here! I don't know where to look! *An otter... It's so fluffy! *I love fox's eyes. They're so cool! *Do I like tanuki or foxes more? ...uhm, tanuki tails looks so fluffy, but… *So that's the red panda? Ah, it's so good at climbing trees! Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *The savannah area is really big! Are we going to walk through all of it? We should be able to see everything~ *Ah! What a big elephant! Ah, another one over there? Just how many are here...? *Ah, a kangaroo! Jump, jump! Huh? It's a wallaby? *Waah~! That ostrich is running so fast! What happened? *(Owner), what are those animals there? Meerkats? Like cats? Stage 5: Resting Area *Some people are eating outside. The weather is good and it's warm, so it might not be too bad! *We're eating lunch? Yay! We walked so much in the Savannah Zone that I got hungry! Stage 6 * Stage 7: Let's Check the Fierce Animal Zone! *This is the Fierce Animal Zone? Roar! *Mr. wolf, Mr. wolf. Where are you from~? Is it cold there all the time? *The bear is standing on two legs~ It's beckoning to us. Maybe it's hungry? *Mr. tiger, you like cats? Does it mean that you play with them? *I saw a lion who was chasing a zebra on TV and then it... Animal world is really cruel~ Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *There are many species of monkeys here. Let's watch them up close! *Its tail is really long~ I didn't know that there are monkeys like this. *Ah~ Its face is really colorful! It doesn't have…makeup, right? *Wow, wow! It can travel so fast by grabbing things with its long arms! *Gorillas have grip strength of 500 kilograms… I-I don't quite get it, but it sounds amazing! Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *Wah, why are there so many people here all of a sudden?! Ah, I bumped into someone?! I'm sorry~! *A souvenir shop~ I can choose one thing I want? Yay! Thank you, (Owner)! *(Owner, Owner), what do you think we should buy as a souvenir? *Hmmm~ I want sweets, but these stuffed animals… Uhm, what should I do~ *You'll buy me both sweets and a stuffed animal? Uh… I feel kind of bad… Stage 10: Let's go home! *They're going to show us a movie in the bus home? Ah, I've already seen this one… *All animals in the zoo looked so happy! And they got along well with the feeding staff. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) * I'm going to get some sweets and green tea ♪ Ah, it feels great. * The cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind are beautiful ♪ It's something that you can't capture in a photo... * What are they doing on the stage? Ah, is that Mika? ...wah!! She's throwing knives! And she hit every time! Stage 1: Before going out * Today is a perfect day for watching cherry blossoms. Let's hurry up to the Hanami Festival! * Bento, thermos, picnic sheet... We have everything! Let's hurry up!! * Hanami, hanami~ Fu, fu ♪ I can't wait ♪ * The festival grounds is this way! Owner! You're going the wrong way!! * The wind isn't strong enough to make all the cherry petals fall. This is the best time to go! Stage 2: At the park * Ah, I've seen our friends there~! Looks like everyone came here today to enjoy the festival ♪ * Wow! Cherry blossoms are in full bloom~!! Owner. Hurry up, hurry up! * Looks like there are going to be many stage events too~ Yay~! * There are so many stands here~ ♪ Hm, where should we start... * I bought a lot of sweets for this day... Tadah! I didn't go over 300 Jewels, just like you told me ♪ Stage 3: At the shopping district * The grocery shop's owner is showing off knife skills... Oh~ They can cut vegetables in one swipe! * Owner, look! The shapes of those candies are amazing! * This takoyaki looks delicious... Ah! Owner, where are you?! * Yay, cotton candy... Hm? Where did I get it? The man in that stand gave it to me! * The sweets shop has a stand here too! Ah, they're selling sweets shaped like flower petals! So cute♪ Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * First put the batter in the holes... Ah, it's too heavy... Owner, you do it! * Aah~!! Where did this huge line come from!! Huh? It's because I was promoting the shop? That can't be right! Stage 5: Hanami time * Now that we're done taking care of that stand, it's time for hanami~! It's the main event today~ * The bloom flowers are beautiful~... It's so relaxing. * I brought miso soup in a thermos. And paper cups for the soup ♪ * Owner, say aah, I'll feed you this takoyaki ♪ Ah, be careful, it's hot! * Watching cherry blossoms while eating bento is the best~ I'm really enjoying it ♪ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * Really?! The Fairy Agency's doing their own stand? What kind? * Ngh... I can't get that yellow yoyo... Ah! Owner, that was amazing! * Hehe, Owner got this yoyo for me ♪ I'm going to treasure it! * Mika says she's gonna show us how to shoot! ...B-bullseye! Every shot! That was too good an example! * Hello, Silia...? This juice... the color... are you sure we can drink it? Stage 7: Stage event time * Wow! That magician is amazing! The ball's just floating in the air!... what's that thin, shining strand...? * They're hard-selling bananas? What's a hard sell? If they sell them too hard, surely they'll bruise?! * Next up, a singing contest! You're a spur-of-the-moment type too? I'll join you! * La la la~, la la la la~♪ Thank you so much! I'm a little embarrassed, though... Stage 8: Riverside sunset * It's already getting dark, but I don't want to leave... hm? What's that boat? * Boat rentals? Not so many customers today huh... well in that case, let's get right in one! * Thank you so much for the boat! We'll come back again soon! * The falling flower petals are so beautiful! Like pink snow... * The flickering water looks so pretty... If you lie down and look at the sky, you can see the petals fall around you! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * The night came by quick. Feels a lot different to this afternoon. * Wow, the lanterns are being turned on! This must be the night time cherry viewing. It's so pretty~ * Even the stands have changed! That stand is selling different masks than it did this afternoon. * Cherry blossoms are amazing~ In the afternoon, the evening, and at night, it shows three different beauties. * I'm so happy that I got to see the night-time sakura with you, Owner♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Everyone's going home. Even the stands are starting to close... * Today was such fun~ Let's enjoy the hanami together again sometime~! * I'm already looking forward to next year! And the year after! Let's always watch the flowers together! * I gathered up some of the petals! We can put them in our tea~♪ * Should we try planting a tree in the garden? That way we'll be able to see the flowers every year... Oh? Coming to watch like this is better? Category:Personality